


Custard Pie

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean x Reader, F/M, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Challenge, Writing Prompt, dean winchester and y/n, the devil made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Title inspiration: Custard Pie is a song by Led Zeppelin about a woman’s genitalia, and more specifically, about eating her out. I'll put a link to the lyrics video below. This fic is straight up porn. You have been warned.





	Custard Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I completed this story for the Devil Made Me Do It challenge on Tumblr, hosted by anotherwaywardsister. My prompt was face riding with Dean x reader as my pairing. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: deans-jiggly-pudding

Listen to [Custard Pie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euldMZEyhlM&list=WL&index=52) by Led Zeppelin

 

 

“I don’t suppose ‘the devil made me do it’ is a valid excuse?” Dean suggested as he slid your ass towards his face.

 

While it was true that you two had bumped into each other at the Devil Made Me Do It Saloon Crawl in Virginia City, both of you swore up and down the real reason for coming to town was a violent haunting in a … parking lot? Whatever, you just went where the jobs popped up. But you certainly didn’t need Dean “I Got This, Take the Night Off” Winchester on your case, picking on your dowsing rods and being a general asshole. Words were exchanged. You might have broken one of your rods in a screaming fit, swinging for the insufferable hunter but hitting a traffic sign instead. The hunt ended abruptly as you were approached by local law enforcement on account of a noise complaint and you went your separate ways, only to cross paths again during the bar crawl.

 

More words were exchanged. Somehow this man knew exactly how to get under your skin. He wasn’t demeaning, belittling, or controlling; he was just really freaking annoying. All your life you had dished it out but rarely had to take it, especially not in this quantity. Apparently karma had finally found a way to bite you in the ass. One verbal jab led to another and before long, you found yourself in a nearby motel, stradling Dean on the bed, angrily deepthroating him from above.

 

Greedy and aggressive, your mouth took him like a personal challenge to see how badly you could wreck him. The overconfident man under you panted and groaned, his breaths uneven and jumpy, and you only wished you could see his face. Flicking your tongue over the slit before wrapping your hands around his length, you shifted your weight to give your core some much needed friction, hoping he wouldn’t notice the wetness you rubbed onto his stomach.

 

Taking a moment to breathe, you worked him over with your hands, relishing every guttural moan as you toyed with this balls and scraped a line up his perineum. Sheathing him fully in your mouth once again, you sucked all air out of your cheeks to create a suction, and began bobbing up and down on his cock. For as mouthy as he had been, one wouldn’t even recognize him now, a stammering mess beneath your touch.

 

“Dammit, sweetheart,” Dean wheezed, “you gotta cut that out if I’m gonna last another minute.”

 

“Big talk coming from the guy who swore he rode Larry the Bull for — how long was it?” you challenged. “‘Cuz I swear rodeo guys are supposed to last at least eight seconds.”

 

“Ok, that’s it.” Dean’s hands reached around your thighs. “I’m eating you out until you beg me to stop.”

 

You threw your head back in laughter. “Give me one good reason I deserve such abuse,” you chided sarcastically.

 

“I don’t suppose ‘the devil made me do it’ is a valid excuse?” Dean suggested as he slid your ass towards his face. On the way back, cold fingers glided over your labia, and an aggravated groan escaped your throat. It was like a really bad pun, using that phrase during a bar crawl with the same name. He was positively infuriating, the stupid way he smiled and laughed, the way his eyes twinkled when he told a bad joke, and how he was stunned silent with the first hate-kiss you smashed onto his mouth.

 

“Ah fuck,” you hissed as the first flip of tongue tasted your inner thighs. Soft kisses and light breaths followed, first one side, then the other, slowly working his way inward. Ever so slightly, he ran his teeth along your thin, sensitive skin and sucked lightly. You jolted involuntarily, knowing he had left a small bruise but kind of wishing he would do it again.

 

Lifting you slightly, he centered you right above his face and took one of your outer lips in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. You hummed in appreciation, closing your eyes to fully experience the touch. After repeating on the other side, his tongue slid across each lip lazily, and you grabbed onto the headboard behind you for leverage. This was starting to become unbearable. You needed more.

 

“Dean,” your voice cracked as you called him.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed as he parted your labia with his tongue and began pleasuring your inner folds. You could only whimper as the pleasure built inside you, to which he chuckled and kept kissing, licking, sucking. You shifted your ass backward, hoping his tongue would hit your clit, but he drew back and tightened his grip on your thighs. “Nuh uh, little miss impatient,” he teased.

 

“You son of a—”

 

Before you could finish, Dean pressed his tongue lightly above your perineum and licked a straight line all the way across your entrance, stopping just before your clit. You let out a breath, pissed at how good he was at this. He repeated the motion again, each time a bit faster than before. You found yourself moving your hips against his oral motions, hoping against all probability that he would follow through all the way up. With each pass, you grew more wet, more loud, more desperate for release.

 

On one lick up, he paused at your entrance and dipped his tongue in, causing you to jump in surprise and let out a squeal. Alternating between a straight pass and detour to fuck you with his tongue, he took you higher and higher until you thought you might lose your mind. And then — and then — he finally licked all the way to your hood, letting go of your thighs and letting you ride his face to your heart’s desire. Over and over he hit your swollen clit as you bucked into his face, giving no thought to his breathing.

 

“Fuck, Dean, I’m—” But you couldn’t finish. You were concentrating too hard on the burning heat in your core, your pussy throbbing around nothing as this man took you apart so well.

 

When Dean paused from his rhythm to take your clit in his mouth and gently suck on it, you came so hard you saw white spots. One last cry erupted from your throat as you rode your waves atop his face, his still hard cock nodding patiently with each movement.

 

Throwing you down onto hands and knees, Dean sat up and positioned himself at your ready entrance. He groaned as he sank into you, his cock stretching and filling you just the way you had been yearning for. After catching his breath, he began thrusting in and out steadily.

 

“Harder,” you begged. “I need you to fuck me harder.”

 

He leaned over to kiss your back before replying. “Whatever you say, princess.” The next motion was swift and merciless. As was the next. And the next.

 

“Just like that,” you breathed, bucking up to adjust the angle. He was perfect. The way he made you feel expelled all irritability you had towards him. All you could think about was how amazing he felt sliding inside of you, hitting your g-spot on every pass.

 

Eventually his thrusts grew fast and shallow, his breath hitching as his balls tightened.

 

“Come with me,” you encouraged, knowing he was probably holding out for you. “The way your hands grab onto me. God, I want that. Hold me a little tighter when you come inside me, Dean.” Suddenly his rhythm shifted and he rammed into you with two long, deliberate thrusts and he clutched onto your hips like his life depended on it. Your second orgasm hit as his come shot into you, your bodies fitting together like a dream and milking each other for all you were worth. He held you still, groaning through his orgasm as he drained himself inside of you until he had nothing left to give.

 

After slowly freeing his oversensitive cock, he crawled next to you and pulled you close to him, chest to chest. Spent and limp, you both breathed heavily until the high passed and looked into each other’s eyes. Gone was the cocky eye sparkle, irritating smirk, and shifty eyebrow; he was too beat to offer anything other than a small, tired smile. You leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss — nothing like the one that had started all this.

 

“You’re not so bad, after a good fuck,” you teased.

 

Ah, the smirk had returned. But somehow you didn’t mind as much, especially after finding out what that mouth could do. “Well sweetheart,” he responded, “I ain’t done with you yet.” Pushing your shoulder down to put you on your back, he slid on top of you and started kissing your neck and jaw. “I told you I was gonna go down on you til you begged for mercy, and I intend to keep that promise.”

 

Your exhausted core began reviving with desire at his words and kisses. “I mean, after all,” you tittered, “that parking lot is still haunted. We gotta stay at least until the bones are burned.”

 

Dean looked up at you to reply before resuming his mission. “Definitely. But if you’re sticking your nose in my case, you’re digging the grave.”


End file.
